


Get A Clue (No, Let's Play Cluedo)

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: The Cullens need Bella to get a clue before her change, so what better way than a game of Cluedo!DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.
Kudos: 24





	Get A Clue (No, Let's Play Cluedo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twi-nana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twi-nana).



> A/N: twi-nana said as a joke, about 'Fool Me Once'. "Deadward you are going DOWN, hmmm, just who is going to do it? Carlisle in the library with the fireplace, Esme in the back yard at the fire pit, Jasper on the reservation with a bic, or Bella with a torch?" Well hello, plot bunny I thought and here we are! I've mixed old and new characters together and as we British call it, we have a game of Cluedo! xx Alexis

"Bella? Do you like games?" Jasper asked her in a quiet thoughtful voice and everyone in the room except her froze,

"Like board games, you mean? Chess for instance?" she replied smiling at him, looking up from the book in her hands,

Jasper nodded and Bella closed the book and tried to rise from her seat, only to be pulled back forcibly by Edward's hand. She shook her arm annoyed at him and looked down at his bruising grip on her forearm.

"You're hurting me, Edward! Let go now!" she hissed in pain, through clenched teeth and everyone growled. He quickly released her arm and they all saw the fingerprints starting to form vividly on her pale skin,

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to hurt you" he simpered at her, expecting her to brush it off as her own fault and she actually snorted at him.

"You never do anything you don't mean Edward! Ergo, you meant to hurt me for daring to talk to Jasper!" she replied with an eerie calm and everyone gasped including him at the realisation that she was aware of what he was doing.

Once again he had underestimated her intelligence, since their return, she was not the same quiet, shy, pliable Bella she had been before. The others were all staring daggers at him and their thoughts ranged from sad disappointment from Carlisle to outright rage from Rose, seeing now that he could purposely hurt her for no good reason. They knew he didn't love her, wasn't her mate. That he just wanted to own her body and soul.

Not that he actually wanted her body, just what it contained, her blood. But due to his own overdramatic stupidity, she was to be changed by Volturi order and nothing he tried to say or do would or could stop it. He could no longer say it was an accident if he drained her because Aro would know and kill him and Edward was coward enough to want to save his own hide first and foremost. Bella wanted to be a vampire, not to be with him anymore, no just to save the family from a death threat, he brought to their door!

Since his return after several months, nothing he says or does affects her as it did before. It's as if she had shielded herself from the glamour he'd always used to get his own way back then. What he failed to grasp was that although he had not changed, Bella most assuredly had. The others now saw this too and wanted to make her see Edward as he really was. A selfish, greedy spoilt child and not the Knight in shining armour she once thought he was.

Bella was halfway there already, without their help. Edward himself was doing the most damage to his own reputation, by his whole attitude and demeanour; he was just too arrogant to see it. The family needed her to fall out of love or infatuation with him before her change, so she would have a chance to find her real mate and not be tied by the lies that Edward was feeding her or trying to feed her now.

"So Jasper, are you challenging me to a game?" Bella now said as if Edward had never interrupted their conversation at all and he grumbled lowly not liking being dismissed,

Bella hated how everything always had to be about him. It irked her and made her see him in a not so flattering light. Edward was beyond childish, in fact, she now realised even Jake was more mature than him and he was infantile. She also knew her love for him had started to die there in Volterra when he refused to lie and say he would change her. After all the pain and suffering she'd done because of him he could not tell one little lie for her.

Now he has become more possessive, but not more loving. He's become more controlling, but not more romantic. He acted more as if he owned her, not desired her and she was slowly seeing that this had always the case. A tiny part of her had still hoped as a vampire she would find common ground with him and he would be able to freely love her, but she doubted this would ever come to pass. Edward loved no one more than himself. Each day she was more unsure than the last and it was eroding away at her residual love for him slowly.

"Yes darlin', I am" Jasper replied cockily and was holding out the seat opposite him for her to take,

He, more than the others knew how little a push she would really need, to let go of her infatuation, for the Edward she thought he once was. Her game with Jasper was intense with everyone watching closely and once Bella realised his tactics she pushed him hard to the line, but of course, he won. Only once at the start did Edward attempt to tell her what to do.

"Have you ever beaten Jasper, Edward?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him, he refused to reply,

"No, then stop meddling. I don't interfere when you play Carlisle!" she hissed angrily, getting really sick of his behaviour.

"Wow darlin' you almost had me a couple of times," Jasper said inclining his head very pleased with her expertise,

"Well, I didn't recognise that last manoeuvre or I would have," she said laughing in return.

"What manoeuvre Bella?" Carlisle asked perplexed,

"Have none of you ever beaten Jasper? His plays, they were all based loosely on Civil War manoeuvres, except the last" she announced and shook her head confused by them not working that out.

After all these years and no one worked out he used battle moves and tactics, he was a soldier it seemed obvious to her. Bella saw it after the first five minutes, assumed they would be Civil War manoeuvres and countered, up until the last one which was more chaotic and less structured,

"Did you use a Southern Wars move on me Major?" she said raising her eyebrow to him this time and Jasper laughed loudly, but nodded his head admitting he had.

"Cheater!" Bella said also laughing and got up to have a human moment,

"My choice tomorrow Bella," Alice said as she returned.

To their unending shame, they really didn't know much about Bella, Edward had kept them all at arm's length and now they needed to see just how smart she really was. Games were a perfect way and Edward would be unaware until it was too late. So far she was more advanced in the chess world than any of them; they clung to the classic moves and always lost to Jasper. Bella was adaptable and this was a very good thing.

**GACNLPC**

The next morning bright and early, Bella bounced down the stairs in a sleeveless green top, purposely showing off the bruises on her arm. She rarely now ever wore blue and she refused to let Alice near her wardrobe. Knowing Edward would have to be on his best behaviour after yesterday, so she was keeping it fresh in his and everyone else's mind, something she would never have done before. Another major change was in her sleeping arrangements since their return from Italy Bella insisted on a room of her own when she stayed over and Edward was banned from entering.

Cooking with Esme was one of her most favourite things to do, once she'd convinced her that she actually could cook. Everyone had automatically followed Edward's lead and treated her as next to useless, he never told them of anything she did here or in Phoenix. They were all learning this was not the case, at all. For instance, two days ago Bella had passed Carlisle's study to hear him moaning about,

"Bloody Taxes!"

Bella had sniggered and knocked on the door, asking if there was anything she could do? He apologised for swearing and had been a little condescending in his reply,

"Oh, no sweetheart, I'm doing our taxes and I'm sure they make it this hard on purpose. Nothing for you to worry yourself about, you'll be lucky enough to miss out on the American Tax System!"

"If only Carlisle, I've been doing Renee and Charlie's Taxes since middle school. But if you don't think me able, I'll leave you to it!" she replied, trying not to let the insult bother her.

What followed floored everyone, once Carlisle had apologised again, she walked him through it. Step by step, showing him the several loopholes he had never understood before and ended up saving them thousands of dollars! Carlisle was rightly chastised by everyone in the house except Edward, who just gripped and moaned that any fool could do it, but he had never tried or offered.

It was more the fact that vampires over thought it Bella told them, therefore missing the obvious and the deliberate traps. Then Carlisle had spent the rest of that day singing her praises, at the hospital and when he ran into her father in town. They were all learning there was much more to Bella than they first thought.

Which is why Jasper suggested the chess match against Bella in the first place, he had a feeling she was logical and a good tactician. After breakfast, Alice declared it was time to play, her game of choice wasn't that surprising, Monopoly! Edward, of course, said they all cheated and he wasn't playing such an infantile game.

Which was rich coming from the snooping mind reader, it was a game of chance and skill and he couldn't stand losing. Jasper laughed and said he'd sit out too, as he needed to control the emotions this game always caused. Everyone had their favourite playing piece and then the game began. It was the London Edition in Carlisle's honour he was all for The Old Kent Road and Whitechapel Rd.

Emmett bought anything he landed on. Alice and Rose liked the high-end places, like Mayfair and Park Lane as well as the shopping ones like Bond St, Oxford St and Regent St. Esme was more into Bow St, Vine St and Marlborough Rd, very Jack the Ripperesque of her. Bella was happy to get three of the four railway stations and the Electric Company; she bided her time to buy any off of those who overextended themselves like Emmett.

He folded first, then Alice who was in so much debt. Next went Esme, then Rose and it was a battle between Carlisle and Bella. She eventually got him in the end when several Chances and Community chests were in her favour. Jasper was impressed she started with a strategy and never lost sight of it.

"It's Carlisle's and my turn tomorrow Bella," Esme said smiling and everyone groaned. That meant only one thing Trivial Pursuit! But which one?

**GACNLPC**

"Okay, Bella. Which one dear? We update as often as we can and rotate which ones we play. It's too easy for us to memorise the answers" Esme said smiling at her the next morning over breakfast,

Jasper watched Bella closely and saw her deliberating between a couple of brand new unopened packs and then choosing the Classic Rock Edition. She wanted to rule out a couple of people and by Edward and Carlisle's faces, they were not happy with the choice. Neither was Alice, music was not her thing at all, Esme and Emmett were smiling and Rose shrugged.

"Alright, only one rule here, don't glance at the answer until the person has answered!" Emmett said looking at Edward who huffed.

Bella looked up at him then nodded, she realised what Emmett was saying Edward would cheat given the chance. It didn't take long to work out Bella was a Classic Rock aficionado.

"How on earth could you possibly know that?" Edward demanded as Bella once more got a correct answer,

"Well, I didn't cheat if that's what you're implying! My parents both love this stuff Edward and so do I. Which you would have known, if you'd ever bothered to ask" she answered a little annoyed at his inference; after all, he was the mind-reader.

He didn't know the answer, so how could she, a mere human was his attitude. Esme, Emmett and Bella were all roughly neck and neck as the game progressed. Jasper was more a country buff but was coming in a close fourth. Carlisle and Rose preferred Jazz so they were trailing behind him. Alice and Edward bringing up the rear, one because she didn't care and one because he was a musical snob, he really didn't know about anything but classical music.

It was all beneath him, which proved he wasn't really a music buff or he would appreciate it all, as an expression of how it could make others react. As the game ended Bella came in a respectable third, right behind Esme. Emmett was the outright winner by a mile. Her initial tactic was good, knowing she would at least beat three possibly four of them, as it stood she'd beaten five.

This boded well for the big game finale. Nobody was thinking about it so Edward couldn't put the kibosh on it till it was far too late.

**GACNLPC**

As Bella ascended the stairs the next morning it was to hear a very irascible and petulant Edward shouting,

"We are not playing that stupid game! I hate it, why do I always have to be him?"

"Because you cheat Edward, not occasionally but every time!" Emmett blasted back at him.

"You can all forget it, I'll be ordering her not to accept!" was his very arrogant attitude and for once he was so busy posturing, he didn't hear Bella until it was too late.

"Who do you think you'll be ordering about today Edward? Not me that's for sure. What is it with you and anyone having a little fun? That stick up your ass must be hurting by now. Surely?" she said as she walked past his totally gobsmack face, sick to death of his childishly ill-tempered behaviour.

Emmett was rolling about the kitchen floor in hysterics and Carlisle and Esme were trying really hard not to laugh. ' **Sorry** ', Bella mouthed to them as she sat down to another excellent breakfast. They shook their heads and smiled at her. Rose walked by and actually high fived Bella, setting Emmett off again as Jasper and Alice sniggered in the next room.

Both Carlisle and Esme had never really noticed until Bella arrived, just how arrogant and annoying Edward had become over the years. It verged on demanding and he took no one else's choices into account. The others had all dealt with him themselves over the years, never asking Carlisle to intervene and he now wondered if that was the wrong thing to do.

Emmett tormented and irritated him until whatever it was stopped!

Rose humiliated and demeaned thus shutting him up.

Alice was always one step ahead and Edward stood no chance against her gift.

Jasper had only once had to deal with him and it was a sight that reminded them all just who he was. It lasted mere minutes but Edward never again tried to tell Jasper what to do or speak down to him. Unless it was behind his back, of course, more Edward's style anyway.

With only a look, Jasper had taken Edward first to his knees, then flat out on the floor twitching uncontrollably and finally curled in a ball, not unlike the foetal position writhing silently in pain. Pain so intense it was beyond his ability to make a sound and it was a warning to them all, just how powerful Jasper really was. Edward's offence was to reprimand Jasper about his thoughts, those which in any normal coven would have been private.

"Alright Belly baby, today's game is Clue or as Carlisle calls it Cluedo. But we do it vampire style! The house is the board, okay. Everyone dresses up as the character they are playing, so chop-chop people" Emmett said excitedly and Alice, Rose and Esme dragged her away back up the stairs.

Esme explained it is too easy for them otherwise so they vamped it up so to speak. Edward always has to play what was Dr Black in the UK version and Mr Boddy in the US. He stays in the basement or cellar, which is soundproofed in this house, listening to music and not as Emmett likes to do to him otherwise, blindfolded and gagged. He insists he's Dr Black as it sounds more important. Bella was quite pleased Edward wouldn't be playing, as he would undoubtedly ruin it for her.

"Usually everyone's token or pawn goes in a bag and the one drawn would be trying to solve the crime," Rose said now.

Since it was Bella's first time she would get that honour. Today she would be playing Dr Bella Orchid (from the new version) stationed in the Dining Room on the second floor to solve the crime. Rev Carlisle Green will be in the Study (Carlisle's actual one) on the second floor, Mrs Esme White will be in the Kitchen, of course, also on the second floor.

Mrs Alice Peacock will be in the Lounge on the first floor; Professor Emmett Plum will be in the Games Room (Second half of the lounge behind the TV wall) again on the first floor. Col Jasper Mustard will be in the Library (Jasper's study) on the third floor and finally Miss Rose Scarlett in the garage outside which was accessed from the first floor and the basement. Alice explained this to Bella, as they got dressed.

Now they were all gathered in the dining room to draw the weapons, which Emmett has renamed to suit what he thought were there needs. Carlisle picked the flaming torch (Candlestick) and Esme the werewolf bone blade (Knife). Next Alice got the vampire proof chains (Rope) and Emmett the vampire leg bone (Lead Pipe). The last two were Jasper getting the incendiary launcher (Revolver) and Rose receiving the venom infused titanium tool (Wrench).

That seems a little to bang on for Bella, but she didn't pull them up for cheating and taking the ones they wanted. But she sniggered at some of Emmett descriptions and placed the pieces on the three-dimensional board in front of her that looked like the house without its shell, she also placed their coloured pawns there too.

Now Emmett explained she would roll for everyone, move the pieces and they would move accordingly. They had long since mapped out the house, but she could check they were where they should be if they moved. Bella could only question someone in a room, not someone in transit between them. Only three questions or less could be asked of each person, but not at the same time and they must be based loosely around,

**'Where were they all before and at the time of the murder', 'Did they see, hear or speak to anyone else at that time'** and **'Did they know of any reason why someone would want to kill, Dr Black'**?

Solving it would be as they say all in the answers. The last thing to be done was each player took a token from a bag while Bella's back was turned and whoever got the black one was the killer and only they could lie. Each had a little scenario and had to stick to it, except the killer who could adapt it for their needs. All Bella needed to do was work out who, where and why?

The gist of the set up was everyone was gathered at the 'Scarlett & White' boarding house run by Mrs Esme White for the upcoming wedding of Dr Edward Black MD and Dr Bella Orchid, a famed botanist. Mrs Alice Peacock was Dr Orchid's matron of honour and the wedding planner as well. Professor Emmett Plum was Dr Black's best man and former college roommate. Rev Carlisle Green was there to officiate at the nuptials and was a close friend of Mrs White.

Col Jasper Mustard was Dr Orchid's godfather and the lawyer for all of the above parties, except Prof Plum and Dr Black and was there to see the signing of the couple's prenup, due to Dr Orchid's wealth. Miss Rose Scarlett was Mrs White's daughter to her first husband and lived permanently at the boarding house, as did her mother. The reason everyone was staying there was there had been a bad storm the previous night making travelling impossible after the impromptu rehearsal dinner. Everyone except Dr Black and Prof Plum were locals.

Dr Black's body was found by Rev Green and Prof Plum at 8:30 am in the basement, whilst returning the storms lamps for Mrs White. His watch was broken and the time recorded was 6:30 am. It was apparent to both men the body had been moved there and it was not the murder scene. There was no sign of a weapon.

Order of play would be, **Rose, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Alice** and lastly **Emmett**.

Everyone was on the move during the first round, either on the stairs, in the corridors or walkways between rooms. Bella used this time to make sheets for them all to copy their answers onto. Not having vampire recall she would need a visual reminder of what they said. Her first question was to be for Rose, who had entered the lounge from the garage.

**"Miss Scarlett, could you tell me your movements this morning, up until the body was found?"**

**"I, let's see. Oh, yes I was setting up the dining room for the wedding breakfast, from 6 am until 6:30 am. I returned to my room to shower and dress, passing Prof Plum outside the bathroom on the third floor at roughly 7:30 am. I entered the kitchen for breakfast as usual with my mother, but she wasn't there. Then I went to the lounge to catch the news and fixed one of the drapes that was dishevelled. Until I heard Prof Plum's shout from the basement at 8:30 am"**

Next was Esme now in the kitchen as Jasper was in the corridor at the top of the stairs leading down here to the second floor.

**"Mrs White, during your morning routine until the body was found, did you see, hear or speak to anyone else?"**

Jasper smiling to himself realising that was two questions in the guise of one.

**"Well dear, my routine was thrown off this morning because of last night's storm. I was all over the boarding house opening drapes and switching off lights that were missed. I saw Col Mustard coming back from a walk at 6:45 am from the third-floor landing; it's a lovely view from up there.**

**Before that, I had heard my daughter setting up in the dining room like I'd asked her too. I was doing the towels etc at the same time and I did see Mrs Peacock as her door was ajar, but she was still asleep at about 7:15 am.**

**I missed breakfast with my daughter and was back in the kitchen later than usual at 8 am to cook and then dish up breakfast, which is all ruined now. That's where I was until I heard Prof Plum yelling"**

Carlisle was between rooms so next questioned was Alice.

**"Mrs Peacock, did you see, speak to or hear anyone this morning at any time?"**

**"I was awoken much earlier by a noise in the study next door to my room, finding Dr Black trying to open the safe, I demanded he cease right away. When I said I would tell everyone, he grabbed me by the back of my neck threateningly, which left bruises. I am hiding them with this scarf after finding them when I finally re-awoke. Because I had then fled to my room in shock and took some strong painkillers. I don't know what time that was"**

Bella heard a deep growl on the stairs behind her and wondered if there was more to this game than she realised, that was a reaction from Jasper that rang all too true. Had that happened once, not the bruises obviously, but maybe cracks? She might have to revise her questions. Well, Emmett was next so no time like the present.

**"Prof Plum, do you know if anyone would want to harm Dr Black?"**

**"I know I was supposed to be a friend of Dr Black's but I didn't know him that well, we drifted apart after college and I was surprised to receive an invitation to be his best man. I thought it was some sort of apology.**

**At college, he was a bully and took delight in interfering in other people's business! He wasn't above lying, cheating or threatening others to get his own way. So yes, I could think of many people who would wish him harm"**

There were several small growls and snorts at this statement and now Bella was sure they were talking about things Edward had really done. Back to the beginning and now Rose was between rooms but Jasper was now in the kitchen.

**"Col Mustard, do you know why anyone would want to hurt Dr Black?"**

**"I don't like to speak ill of the dead, but he was not a pleasant man. In the last two days, he has attempted to cajole, intimidate and finally threaten me to change the prenup; he wanted me to alter the wordin' on it in his favour to get control over your affairs. I had to put in in the safe in the study on the second floor to stop him stealin' it.**

**He had several arguments with Mrs Peacock about the weddin' arrangements as well and almost came to blows with Prof Plum at one point, something about not listening to him and damned music! As I said my dear an odious man"**

This was met with noises of agreement all around, yes they really were trying to tell her how bad Edward could be and she was listening, she knew all about his need for control. As Esme was now on the move it was Carlisle's turn.

**"Rev Green, could you acquaint me with you movements this morning before the body was found?"**

**"I eh, I overslept and was woken by Col Mustard leaving for his walk. I open my drapes later to see him returning and I gave him a wave, it would be 6: 45 am. The Col is nothing, if not punctual. I then went for a cup of tea at 7 am and passed the Col in the Dining room doorway.**

**By 7:15 am I was in the Library making some more last-minute adjustments to the sermon that Dr Black had demanded the night before. I like to appease everyone dear, but Dr Black was trying even my patience.**

**I returned my sermon to my room at 8 am and went to the Dining room and was there until 8:15 am when Prof Plum and I went to return the storm lamps to the basement for Mrs White. When we found him Prof Plum called out in shock"**

There was some significant sadness in Carlisle's voice and I knew he was really meaning Edward was trying his patience. Now Alice was outwith a room and it was Emmett's turn again.

**"Prof Plum, did you see or hear anything out of the ordinary thins morning at any time?"**

**I woke suddenly at 5:30 am, due to noise from Dr Black's room; it sounded like he was packing. When he left I followed him to the second floor to see what he was up to.**

**I saw his altercation with Mrs Peacock and was angered by his lack of respect towards a woman, the poor soul fled in tears. So I dragged him to the Dining room for privacy and warned him his bullying behaviour would not be tolerated any longer, this was no longer school and Dr Black needed to grow up.**

**I returned to my room then, I was so worked up I couldn't sleep. I had a two hour work out instead of my normal one, with my headphones on to help me think. I was intending to speak to everyone at breakfast this morning and withdraw from the wedding party. "**

Now about to start round four Bella had a couple of thoughts. 1) Neither Rev Green nor Mrs White has really accounted for their movements between 6 am and 6: 30 am. Were they together in his 2nd-floor bedroom having overslept? They could have been awoken by Col Mustard leaving for his walk at 6:15 am and she wouldn't be able to leave until Miss Scarlett had finished in the dining room. She would then have to rush to 1st floor to begin her routine and seen Col Mustard at 6:45 am retuning from his half-hour walk as would Rev Green who waved to the Col as he opened his drapes. 2) Prof Plum doing his morning exercises with his music running and headphones on would have heard nothing until he got changed and went for coffee. Entering the Dining room as Mrs Peacock rushed out, admiring her flamboyant scarf.

**Clue:** How had Mrs White heard Miss Scarlett? She couldn't from the third floor, **but could from a second floor bedroom**?

**Clue:** Mrs White entered **only the bathrooms**. So wouldn't know if everyone was where they should be.

**Clue:** Col Mustard was the only person on **the first floor between 7 am and 8 am** , everyone else was on the second and third.

So once more it was Rose's turn and she was now in the Dining room with Bella.

**"Miss Scarlett, what are your thoughts on anyone wishing Dr Black ill?"**

**"He was an insufferable boor! Thank goodness, I didn't have anything to do with him during his stay. I heard him several times shouting at Mrs Peacock. She was sticking rigidly to the plan for the wedding, but he wanted to change it all to what he wanted. He even went as far as to say your ideas were mediocre and banal! You my dear have the patience of a saint"**

Bella was aware this was nothing to do with the game and Rose was speaking directly to her now. Jasper was in the kitchen now and she asked.

**"Col Mustard, what were your precise movements this morning before 8:30 am"**

**"Was up at 6 am as always, off for my constitutional at 6:15 am, returnin' exactly at 6:45 am. Met Rev Green in the Dinin' room at 7 am and headed to the Lounge by 7:15. watched the news and returned to my room at 7:45 am to change for breakfast. I was back in the Dinin' room by 8:15 am, just as Prof Plum and Rev Green left to return the storm lamps to the basement"**

Bella thought the Col would have seen Miss Scarlett working in the dining room as he left but she did not appear to see him. He passed the Rev Green with his morning tea at 7 am leaving the dining room. Before he went to the lounge to watch the news and Rev Green went up to the Library on the 3rd to go over his sermon. Col Mustard said he returned to his room to change out of his walking clothes at 7:45 am. But did not see Mrs Peacock in the dining room with a bright coloured scarf around her neck, why?

**Clue:** Could Col Mustard have returned to his room **slightly earlier at between 7:30 am and 7:45 am** therefore just missing Mrs Peacock in her bright scarf?

**Clue:** Prof Plum didn't hear Dr Black leave his room or hear anyone else moving about. **Who knew he used music during his workout?**

Bella was sure she was near to a decision but would ask a couple of more questions, Esme, next, she to was now in the Dining room,

**"Mrs White, do you have any feelings on why Dr Black might have been murdered?"**

**"Oh dear, he seems to have been a bad egg! I did overhear him badgering Mrs Peacock yesterday and really what man get's that involved in wedding arrangements. He wanted everything blue and said your choice was parochial. I'm sorry to say it was just a matter of time, with his arrogant attitude!"**

Again this was more to do with Bella than the game and she nodded, the last question for Alice.

**"Mrs Peacock, after you arose the second time, what were your movements?"**

**"I was all over the place sleeping so late. I woke at 7:30 am, rushed to get some coffee after throwing on this scarf. As I left in a hurry at 8:00 am after checking the seating arrangements, I saw Prof Plum and he commented on it. I was back in the Dining room by 8:15 am quite out of breath"**

Mrs Peacock says she slept until 7:30 am before getting coffee at 7:45 am from the Dining room. Where she didn't see Col Mustard but did see Prof Plum as she was leaving having checked the table placement for breakfast. She returned quickly to her room to dress and was back in the dining room by 8:15 am along with everyone else but Mrs White who was in the kitchen, Miss Scarlett who was in the lounge and Dr Black who was dead.

Bella began to speak.

** I Surmise : **

**Dr Black never returned to bed that morning, but he was in his room. He had been caught up to his old tricks by two people and suspected of no good by another. He had been planning his escape since his altercation with Prof Plum. He collected his packed case and was running; this I know was his usual tactic when he was caught out doing something wrong.**

**The killer was in the lounge when he appeared on the first floor having avoided everyone else just after 7 am. The argued a fight broke out and Dr Black was strangled. Then Dr Black's body was dragged to the basement stairs, before being pushed down the steps. His watch smashed and the killer got the idea to change the time to earlier. So instead of 7:15 am it now read 6:30 am.**

** I Accuse: **

**Col Mustard in the lounge with the rope!**

Her guess was correct.

** The Reason Col Mustard gave: **

**Col Mustard realised Dr Black was trying to control all of Dr Orchid's life and fortune. Once they were married he would make her change her lawyer and have it all in his name. She herself might even be in danger if his greed got the better of him. When Col Mustard told him to just get the hell out and leave his god-daughter alone, Dr Black attacked him and attempted to throttle him. In the ensuing fight, Col Mustard had grabbed up a tie-back from nearby drape that he could feel from his position against the wall and strangled Dr Black to get free.**

"Well, guys this has been fun and extremely illuminating. Don't think I didn't notice Mrs White and the Rev Green spent the night together! Naughty! You'll have to rename the boarding house to 'Scarlett, White & Green' now!" Bella said and everyone laughed, happy she wasn't upset with what they were trying to do.

"Why don't we get changed, leave him in the basement and discuss what you were trying to tell me and make plans for my future, without interference?" Bella said and they all smiled.

Everyone gave her a little hug and went off to get back into their own clothes. One hour later they had sorted out what Bella wanted and her aims for the future, her long future. Edward was released from the basement and he couldn't help giving a sarcastic remark about how long it took Bella.

"Oh no Edward, I solved it halfway through round four. We just left you down there so we could talk uninterrupted. We had a meeting about my future, my plans for that future and my aims for my eternal life!" Bella told him as she walked past him.

"What! How dare you all have a meeting without me? I refuse to agree with anything you decided!" he screeched like a child, Bella expected him to stamp his foot.

"We don't care Edward; this had nothing to do with you and your childish, immature attitude! This was about me, not you, me. So you didn't need to be involved, I asked people who care about my wellbeing and only those who I care about for guidance. You don't care about me or my happiness so why would I involve you? Get over yourself Edward or you're going to have a long miserable eternity, Little Brother!" She said looking him in the eye as the whole family stood behind her and not him.

Jasper smirked; thank God Bella had got a Clue!


End file.
